


last letter

by mellowly



Series: letters to the west [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1700s, Gen, Letters, Partitions of Poland, Post-American Revolution, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowly/pseuds/mellowly
Summary: inspired by already existing works in which Poland takes refuge with France during the last partitions.in this one, he's not coming back.





	last letter

“ **september 19. 1794**

 

America,

 

I regret to say this will likely be the last letter I send. I am having France write it down for me, since holding a pen is the most arduous of tasks to me now.

Illness is wearing me to the bone. I don't even have the will to dance any longer, and the cough does not leave me.

Summer here is waning, though pleasant. There are plums growing by my window, and I do wish I had the appetite for one.  
  
I’m returning to Warsaw next week, although with little hope of ever seeing Paris again. I will miss the city gravely - do visit on my behalf.   
  
I expect you'll enjoy it. France is a most pleasant host.  
  
I wish you all the best.

 

Polska.   
  
  
  
footnote: _He admires you and your ideas very much. I am confident you will grow to deserve it. He was once greater than you’d imagine._

_Francois._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by already existing works in which Poland takes refuge with France during the last partitions. 
> 
> in this one, he's not coming back.


End file.
